This invention relates to thyratrons and more particularly to grids included in thyratrons.
Thyratrons are gas-filled devices in which a discharge occurs between an anode and cathode, typically through apertures in an intervening grid or grids. A grid may act as a control grid, in which its potential is controlled to influence the behaviour of the thyratron, or it may be passive or arranged to act as a baffle, for example. Grids are provided with one or more apertures therethrough to allow the discharge to pass between the cathode and the anode when the thyratron is conducting. It is desirable that the surface area presented by the apertures or aperture be as large as possible to permit a large discharge current to pass therethrough. However this may introduce structural problems and also reduce voltage hold-off capability. It is also desirable that the energy delivered to the grid by the discharge be dissipated without causing a substantial increase in grid temperature. Also where there are a large number of apertures used in a grid, the jitter times tend to be large.